


Good Boy

by blacktofade



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Cock Worship, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is a cumslut. Based on <a href="http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=421093#t421093">THIS</a> prompt from <a href="http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/"></a><b>amnesiakink</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“Please, Alexander,” Daniel begs, mouth wet and inviting as he leans forwards, pressing his nose against Alexander’s bare thigh and inhaling deeply. Alexander cards his fingers through Daniel’s hair, letting the soft strands glide over his knuckles, before sliding his thumb over the pink firmness of Daniel’s lips.

Daniel looks perfect kneeling at his feet, entirely bare and entirely wanton, a crimson flush of need blooming beautifully across his cheeks. Daniel’s hands twitch where they rest on Alexander’s legs, as though itching to put them to good use and with a slight incline of his head, Alexander gives his silent permission.

At once, fingers wrap around his arousal, gripping, stroking the exact way Alexander first taught him, and he leans back in his chair, eyes falling shut as Daniel works him quickly and quietly, as though born for the job. He lifts his hips into the contact, nudging himself against Daniel’s palm, and revels in the warmth surround him. It’s almost as good as Daniel’s mouth, but nothing can truly match its wet heat or the vibrations of Daniel moaning around him. The thought sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine and he feels the way his precome slicks Daniel’s actions, how Daniel leans in close, breathing in the heady scent, and he knows what the boy will request next.

“Let me taste you,” Daniel exhales against his skin, nose nestling in the spot just below where his hand moves up and down Alexander’s length, and just above his heavy sac. A greedy tongue slips out and drags across the softness, probing the vulnerable flesh with careful licks. “You have so much seed to give; you know I can take it.”

He knows how much Daniel wants it, how he always pleads for the sticky tang of spunk across his tongue, and when he opens his eyes with a lazy slowness and looks down at the man begging so prettily below him, he can’t deny him.

He grips Daniel’s wrist tightly, halting his movements, and drags his fingers away, so he can take himself in hand. Daniel kneels up eagerly, mouth falling open, looking the ultimate image of temptation that not even Alexander could ever think to refuse. He drags the tip of his cock along the fullness of Daniel’s lips and Daniel laps up the precome already beading there as though he’s unable to get enough of the taste, as though it’s an honour to be allowed to do so.

The rosy wetness of his mouth seems to beg him for more and the head of Alexander’s cock slips inside with little more than a nudge. The response is immediate as Daniel takes him in deeper, swallowing inch after inch with a practised ease that has taken months to perfect. It has truly been worth the time and effort, Alexander thinks, as he pushes forward, knowing Daniel can take it, that he wants Alexander to use and abuse his mouth.

He slides his fingers back into Daniel’s hair, holding tightly as he sets up a rhythm, thrusting his hips and listening to the slick sound of Daniel’s spit sliding around his cock. Every now and then he hits the back of Daniel’s throat, but if Daniel notices, he doesn’t show it, his eyes trained on Alexander’s own, the dark depths of them silently asking the Baron for more. He sighs in contentment and rolls up into the tight heat, feeling the pleasure build up slowly throughout his body.

“Go on,” he encourages, languidly falling still and letting Daniel take over. His willingness to please never fails to hit Alexander low in the stomach with a blinding sense of satisfaction; he knows he shall never find another so keen and dedicated as Daniel, but he won’t utter a word of the truth, less Daniel use it to his own advantage. Instead he lets out a quiet noise of approval as Daniel bobs between his thighs, the pace quick and unrelenting, just the way he’s been trained to do so.

Daniel’s messy – not that Alexander has a problem with it – saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, trailing down the length of his cock and slicking Daniel’s knuckles, where his hand grips the parts that his lips cannot reach. The suction leaves nothing to be desired as it tightens each time he moves over the leaking head, as though Daniel cannot bear to waste even a drop of precome, but periodically, the seal of his mouth breaks, and the noise is loud and obscene as he slurps, sliding Alexander back into the depths of his throat.

Only once, does Daniel accidentally catch him with the barest hint of teeth, his sloppy eagerness causing an unnecessary mistake.

“Gently,” he warns, thumb nudging the soft point where Daniel’s lips stretch wide around him, though not enough to slip it alongside his cock. Alexander feels a warm tongue flick against the pad of it, as though acknowledging and accepting it; an invitation for him to do more, but Alexander doesn’t, just lets Daniel resume, never once looking away.

He slides his hand higher, cupping Daniel’s hollowed cheek softly, and when he presses down, he feels the way his cock slides in and out of his mouth. Daniel hums around him, the shaky noise enough that Alexander’s sac tightens, pulling closer to his body, warning of his slowly building pleasure, but he knows it’s what Daniel wants.

He begins moving his hips again in sharp bucks, trusting Daniel to understand what it means. Daniel’s pupils widen, his throat loosening around his cock as though wanting nothing more than to accept what Alexander has to offer. Alexander grunts softly in time to the movements, unable to hold back, the warmth of Daniel’s mouth destroying his normal, quiet reserve. Without thinking, he tugs Daniel’s hand out of the way, replacing it with his own, as he draws himself free from Daniel’s lips.

Daniel moans at the loss, his mouth still open and soft, asking for more without saying a word. Without precision, Alexander strokes himself quickly, his fingers firm and blurring with the speed, until he finally releases, his come spilling across Daniel’s mouth in the first shot, and across the bridge of his nose and his flushed cheek with the second and third.

Before Daniel can clean the mess, Alexander pushes his cock back between Daniel’s lips, letting him suckle gently at the head, swallowing the remaining seed and cleaning the rest of his length with quiet slurps. He feels boneless and entirely sated as he slumps back in his armchair, cock slipping from Daniel’s mouth with a vulgar _pop_ , but Daniel doesn’t seem to mind the loss this time, too intent on using his fingers to wipe the come off his face, sucking at them greedily after for every drop.

Alexander runs his gaze lazily down Daniel’s body, taking in his satisfied pose and the way his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. When Daniel finally meets his stare, Alexander nods minutely, and shifts into a more comfortable position.

“You may touch yourself now, Daniel,” he murmurs, voice low as he never takes his eyes from where Daniel slides a hand down to his own reddened, straining cock, stroking hard and fast as though already on the brink of release. Apparently it’s true, because it only takes a few moments before Daniel comes into his palm, rutting forwards as he shudders his way through the feeling, breathing in pants and gasps.

Alexander lets out a deep, rumbling laugh, please with how readily Daniel gives in to his own pleasure. He beckons with one long finger and Daniel doesn’t let out a single complaint, already kneeling up, as though knowing what Alexander has planned.

“Hold out your palm,” he orders and Daniel obeys, opening his cupped hand, revealing the come collected there.

Alexander drags a fingertip through the mess, feeling the warmth of the fresh release, and Daniel’s mouth falls open automatically as he brings the finger up to his lips, gently pressing it inside to let Daniel lick at his own taste. Daniel hums around the digit, nothing but enjoyment in the noise. Alexander doesn’t think twice before pulling his finger free and repeating the action, allowing Daniel to swallow his own come a little at a time until eventually there’s hardly any left.

He slips his finger once more through the mess, but this time paints it around Daniel’s swollen mouth instead, letting it shine lewdly with the slickness.

“Do you like that, Daniel?” he asks, tracing his lips lightly over and over, until Daniel’s tongue darts out as though he’s unable to hold it back behind his teeth.

“ _Yes_ ,” Daniel keens, as he finally breaks, licking his lips clean and dragging Alexander’s finger into his mouth to suck on it gently.

Alexander grins salaciously and eventually pulls his hand away, setting it on Daniel’s head as he pets him, silently praising him for such good behaviour.

“You may have the rest, now,” he murmurs and watches with a bright gaze as Daniel doesn’t hesitate before bringing his palm up to his mouth, cleaning the rest of his own come from his skin, lapping it up with his eyes closed and an expression of satisfaction on his face.

“Good boy, Daniel,” he whispers and Daniel peers up at him through his dark lashes, his own mouth curled up at the edges. He rests his cheek against Alexander’s knee and Alexander doesn’t even mind the stickiness of his skin. “Good boy.”


End file.
